Irrefrenabile
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: KatsuDeku. Era más de lo que podía controlar...


**Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia no me pertenece.** Esto es mero entretenimiento. **  
**

 _Juro que pretendía actualizar Involuntario pero mientras escribía esto apareció en mi cabeza y no pude evitar tener que escribirlo.  
_

 _No hay mucho que decir en realidad._

 ** _KatsuDeku. PWP. Relación no establecida.  
_**

* * *

 ** _Irrefrenabile_**

Era más de lo que podía controlar, se le había salido de las manos y estaba buscando un refugio temporal mientras esperaba por una oportunidad, algo completamente diferente a su estrategia usual pero no podía darse el lujo de permitirle al villano saber que estaba en aprietos...

 _...y duro._

Estaba tan enfocado en deshacerse de eso que no se dio cuenta en dónde se metió, y específicamente con quién.

-¡¿Qué carajo estás haciendo aquí?! -Le gritó exasperado, respiraba agitadamente, estaba caliente y tenerlo tan cerca le ponía peor.

¿Era en serio? De todas las personas ¿tenía que ser él? _Joder_ , la erección comenzaba a dolerle y el otro no le respondía.

Ya qué importaba su respuesta, necesitaba sacarlo de ahí. -¡Olvídalo, sólo... vete de aquí! -Le agarró por la costura del hombro para empujarlo sin embargo el otro tropezó y terminó recargándose en él.

 _Mierda._

Soltó un gemido inesperado, su compañero rozó su entrepierna. La cara le ardió y se cubrió la boca al tiempo en que se restregaba con fuerza contra la pared a su espalda. Por un momento dejó de prestar atención a su indeseado acompañante y cuando volvió a mirarlo su corazón dio un vuelco. Le veía con bastante interés y un extraño gesto extasiado con mejillas rojas.

-K-Kacchan... ¿de casualidad... respiraste el humo de afuera? -Su aliento chocó contra su rostro, le quemó y le sofocó aún más.

¿El humo? Espera, ¿esto era por culpa del villano?

Se removió en busca de recuperar su espacio personal, su corazón estaba golpeando con fuerza contra sus costillas y empezaba a faltarle el aire. En sus movimientos precipitados su muslo tocó la entrepierna ajena y le escuchó jadear de la misma manera en que él hizo hace unos minutos. Imposible, ¿también estaba duro?

 _Grandioso_ , no podía ser mejor.

-No... no te muevas... -Le sostuvo por los hombros y le obligó a quedarse quieto.

-¡Ngh! -Contuvo un gemido, _¿qué demonios estaba pasando?_

Sólo le había tocado y sintió un hormigueo que caminó debajo de su piel desde donde sus dedos le presionaron, ¿qué mierda fue eso? Las manos del otro se aferraron de nuevo a sus hombros y le provocó escalofríos, su espalda se arqueó y jadeó agudo por las sensaciones, estaba demasiado sensible, las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo parecían estimularse con facilidad.

-Suéltame... Deku... -Gruñó mientras tomaba uno de sus antebrazos queriendo que le soltara.

Volvió a moverse y sólo consiguió que sus cuerpos se rozaran. Izuku perdió el equilibrio, cayendo de espaldas, y se llevó al rubio junto con él, quedando sentado sobre su regazo en una posición bastante sugerente para cualquiera que los viera. Con sus rostros a escasos centímetros se puso nervioso, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de una manera que no le gustaba y sabía que era por el peliverde, intentó levantarse pero en sus apresurados movimientos resbaló y cayó en las caderas del menor.

Mataría al villano después de esto... y a Deku de pasada.

Ignoraba qué estaba pasando, sólo sabía que odiaba todo eso porque en realidad le _gustaba todo eso_.

Distraído en sus pensamientos el más bajo quedó en segundo plano y no le prestó atención sino hasta que sus manos le agarraron con firmeza de la cintura, gimió ronco por el contacto y en un acto reflejo refregó su excitación contra la ajena, ahogó un largo jadeo en su garganta mientras llevaba la cabeza hacia atrás, estirando su cuello. _Joder_ , se sentía tan bien.

-...Kacchan... -Sus manos reptaron desde sus costados hasta su espalda y se acercó para morder su cuello donde la manzana de Adán sobresalía.

Sufrió un espasmo en su cadera y temiendo que sucediera algo metió una de sus manos en el cabello del otro y lo jaló de éste, le hizo soltar un quejido y con los ojos entreabiertos le miró. -¿Qué diablos... está pasando...? -Su respiración era agitada y apenas podía hablar.

Con dificultad Izuku le respondió sin embargo no podía mantener su atención por más de cinco segundos, la garganta se le secaba y se perdía en el movimiento de los labios ajenos, _maldición_ , sin poder controlarse lo besó. Fue húmedo, ansioso y lúbrico, se preguntó si era culpa de las toxinas o si en realidad en el fondo esto era algo que deseaba, trató de convencerse de que era lo primero.

Las manos de Midoriya bajaron a su cadera y jugaron con la pretina del pantalón del mayor. Se separaron con un sonoro jadeo y el rubio sostuvo el rostro del más bajo.

-Le dices... a alguien de esto... y te mato. -Le amenazó y sin darle oportunidad de responderle le besó de nuevo, mordiendo su labio inferior.

-¿Eso... significa...? -Le preguntó inusualmente desesperado.

-Sólo hazlo... ¿Quieres? -Era tan asfixiante.

Aturdido, con el sonido de sus latidos en sus oídos observó al otro, desabrochó con prisa su pantalón, después bajó el zíper de su traje y en sus delirios se lamió el labio superior, debía estar teniendo alucinaciones, ver al de pecas bajar la cremallera desde su cuello hasta su entrepierna se le antojó demasiado erótico.

Mierda, quería tocarlo.

Vio su cuerpo ligeramente expuesto y tras deshacerse de los aditamentos en sus antebrazos metió sus manos debajo de la tela y palpó sus músculos. Inadvertidamente el otro agarró su miembro y lo empalmó con el suyo. En sus cinco sentidos jamás le habría permitido eso, pero no estaba en sus cinco sentidos y su cuerpo pedía a gritos el contacto. Se echó encima del más bajo, incapaz de resistir los estímulos, y retuvo un gemido al morder su clavícula cuando una de sus manos se cerró con firmeza alrededor de sus excitaciones.

El material sintético de sus guantes le provocó escalofríos, sentía las costuras contra la piel de su miembro y se arqueó involuntariamente. Estaba usando ambas manos para masturbarles, subiendo y bajando desde la base hasta la punta, la cabeza le martilleaba y el sonido viscoso de sus excitaciones le endureció más. Hizo un esfuerzo por mirar abajo, embriagado en el placer tenía curiosidad por saber cómo se veía todo aquello. Y la boca se le llenó de saliva, la punta de sus falos estaba lubricada por la esencia que rezumaba de éstos, era casi transparente al principio pero cuando pasaron los minutos comenzó a volverse turbia y blanquecina.

Izuku le miró azorado, sabía que esto era culpa de aquél humo y se pensó afortunado por haber terminado de esta manera junto al de cabello cenizo, sabía que jamás hubiera pasado si éste estuviera en sus cabales. Presionó un poco sus excitaciones y de repente el mayor comenzó a mover la cadera, intensificando los estímulos.

-E-espera... Kacchan... -Pero el otro no pareció escucharle.

La fricción entre sus miembros comenzó a afectarles por igual, sufrían espasmos esporádicos y así como Katsuki arremetía contra las manos y miembro ajenos, Midoriya también lo hizo. El espeso eco del sexo elevó su libido y el tacto en sus guantes se volvió húmedo y resbaloso. El de ojos carmines se apoyó con las manos en la pared a la espalda del más bajo y aumentó la intensidad del ritmo de sus caderas, en su pecho sintió la fogosa respiración del otro, hundió el rostro en su cabello cuando estuvo al borde del clímax.

Se corrieron al mismo tiempo, Izuku se aferró a la cadera del más alto y aún con el remolino de sensaciones recordó dónde estaban, deberían terminar rápido, los demás no tardarían en empezar a buscarlos y que los encontraran así sería igual a una sentencia de muerte, sin embargo quería continuar, _quería más_.

Tomó ventaja del cansancio del rubio y lo empujó contra la pared, respiraba apresuradamente y sus piernas aún sufrían espasmos, tragó saliva y se agachó hasta dejar sus rostros a la misma altura.

-¿Qué... crees que...? -Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando el otro le besó.

Podía escuchar a Uraraka en el auricular que traía puesto, la estática debió cesar y el comunicador debería funcionar de nuevo, los encontrarían en cualquier momento.

-¡...Detente! -Le empujó, rompió el beso y le miró con mala cara. -¿Qué mierda... estás haciendo...? -Podía ser que aún quedaban toxinas en su sistema pero podría jurar que sus mejillas estaban rojas.

Sin responderle agarró sus muñecas y las llevó contra la pared, se acercó de nuevo y se percató de que la cercanía enrojeció más al mayor. Pretendía besarlo pero el otro giró el rostro e inesperadamente escuchó el estruendo de una explosión.

Tosió con fuerza, el humo había llenado el pequeño espacio y le dificultaba respirar, sabía que para cuando se disipara estaría solo así que se limitó a pensar qué había sido aquello en realidad. ¿Cuánto de todo eso había sido provocado por la toxina?


End file.
